Complicated Simplicity
by littlepapercut
Summary: Love is supposed to be simple; but even the simplest of things always have complexities. (Marvel/OC)
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or any of its original characters. **_**_This applies to all the chapters._**

**Okay so this is my first fanfic and I'm really excited to finally be posting it! It's not finished yet but I can promise you that I'll be trying my hardest to get it all written up soon! I'll only post Chapter One for now, but I assure you the next chapter will be up sometime in the next few weeks. Grey's the main character in this and she's from District 7, and I might do some chapters in Marvels perspective. I decided to write it because I think there's a big lack of Marvel fanfics, and I think he deserves some recognition and a bit of romance too. I do admit it's not the best, but I really hope everyone likes it! REVIEW PLEASE.**

Grey's P.O.V.

_I'm running through a forest. It's unfamiliar and damp. I hear footsteps behind me but I don't look back. I trip over a tree root and my legs give way; the ground pulls me into a rough hug. I roll over and hear the footsteps stop nearby. I'm panting. I look up to see dark figure in dark clothes looming over me with something glinting in their dark hands. I scream with all my might as the sword pierces my chest._

I wake up in a cold sweat screaming, sitting bolt upright.

_Get a grip, Grey. Today's reaping day. _I yell at myself.

I get my breath back before snuggling back up in bed. Just as I get comfortable again, I hear the light thud of my mother's footsteps nearing. The sound stops as she peels back the old wooden door to my room. She throws a slightly worried glance my way.

"Nightmares again?" She asks. I nod, and she steps inside my musty room and perches on the edge of my creaky bed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asks quietly. I shake my head, knowing she only asked to be nice. I look up to meet her gaze, and I can tell she hasn't had much sleep either from the dark sagging marks under her eyes.

"Did I keep you awake?"

"Not at all." She smiles reassuringly. "I've just been thinking."

My mother works in the forest that supplies one of the main lumber mills of District 7. She slaves away from dawn till dusk chopping up trees, and still only brings home a meager amount of money for our family of four, including herself, me and my two older brothers Ruce and Tore. Ruce is 18 and still at school, but helps out in the orchards every now and then, whereas Tore is turning 20 in a couple of weeks. He spends his time at the mills my mother supplies. I'm 17, meaning I'm also at school but I work with my mother in the woods.

My family and I all think alike. We know each other like the backs of our hands, and we share a special bond which allows us to understand everything without it needing to be explained.

"What's the time?" I ask.

"I'd guess it's around 6:30." She sighs. "Why?"

"I think I'll go for a walk before the reaping." I respond. I pull back the covers and swing my legs around to the edge of the bed, my head still a little groggy. My mother slowly stands up, groaning as she does so. A concerned expression spreads across my face as I see her hobble out in her worn nightdress, closing the door behind her. She's not as young as she once was and though she's still bone-crushingly strong, those 30 or so years she's spent in the forest have really taken their toll on her.

I shrug these thoughts away and take off my white pyjamas, replacing them with my tight black trousers and baggy navy blue top. The shorts sleeves are welcome because of the warmer weather. I toddle over to the small mirror near my closet and brush my straight, lengthy, blonde hair. I sigh. I get a lot of compliments about how "pretty" I am, but I don't see any reason for it. No guys ever take interest in me, but I don't see any point in making an effort for them.

I wander through to our wooden kitchen, grabbing an apple on my way. I see Ruce sitting at the dining table, eating a really unattractive looking porridge. Tore leaves his room, which he shares with Ruce, and I nod at my brother as he wordlessly places himself next to Ruce at the table, also grabbing a bowl of brown mush.

I look completely different to my brothers, who have short, messy black hair. They took after my father, but my mother's and my straight long blonde hair and soft features make us seem unrelated. The only thing that ties me to my brothers appearance-wise is our pale blue eyes, which everyone envies us for. My mother has dark brown eyes, making her the odd one out.

I put my apple on the counter before slipping on my heavy black boots and slowly tying them up.

"I'm going for a walk." I say as I finish doing my laces and stand up. I grab my blue pocket knife and stuff it in my pocket. I give a quick smile to my brothers and mother, who has joined them with her matching serving of vile, and I exit through the back door and head out into the forest, forgetting my apple.

I inhale the pine needle smell, and allow a little smile to spread across my face. I start walking, looking up to meet the pine canopies and their protective shelter. Thin strips of light wriggle their way through, warming my face and body. I hear the faint call of a Mockingjay, and I whistle back. My tune then erupts into a melodious harmony of bird song, and I can't help but smile and join in.

After about half an hour of walking, I find a small strawberry patch and greedily engorge myself in the red berries. I decide to have a seat next to it on a comfy looking patch of moss. A stray drop of rain water manages to fall onto my head and I stand up, thinking it's going to rain. I'm guessing it's around 7:15am by now, so I start walking back home.

* * *

When I get back, my mother and brothers are all in their reaping clothes, so I grunt and head through to my room, closing the door behind me. I don't have enough time for a bath, so I check I don't smell too bad, which I don't in my opinion. My mother's beautiful old dress has been laid out for me; the same one I wear every year. It's a pastel, dull blue with an above-the-knee length hem. I take off my walking clothes and carefully slip the dress on, making sure that my arms go through the short sleeves. I slip on a pair of white sandals and grab a thin blue hair tie on my way through to the kitchen.

"You look nice, G." Ruce says, smiling at me.

"Thanks." I smile back as I carefully plait my hair into a long fishtail plait down my back. Bits of hair straggle out at the front and I pull them out so that my hair looks just as messy but a tiny bit more intentional.

"We should go." I hear Tore say as he adjusts his shirt sleeves. After looking at my mother and gesturing towards the front door, Tore leads us out onto the dirt streets.

We reach the square around the same time as everyone else, and I hug my brothers and mother before wandering over to the sectioned off area with the big number "**17**" printed near it. I position myself next to a girl named Payla, who's in my class at school and is the closest thing I have to a friend, and a girl I've never met before who smells like lavender. I give Payla a quick smile, and say a small hello. She responds with a forced smile and a nervous hi, and I'm left wondering how many times her name is in one of those wretched bowls.

I glance around looking for Ruce, and I find him in the"**18**" section with a blank mask of emotion. I smirk at how out of it he looks, before turning my attention to the large stage at the front of the square.

I'm not as worried about the reaping as I should be. I only take tesserae once because our family is quite well off compared to others. Ruce and Tore don't need to take it, and besides if they did I'd never let them. My name is in that bowl 23 times, but I know others who have their name in more than double that.

A small group of four make their way onto the stage. I recognise one of them as Yudric Fulch, the mayor of District 7. He's strict and very forceful, but seems to have a soft side for our family, especially my mother who's friends with his wife Lucida. She joins him on stage and smiles at him. I don't recognise the third person however. He wears a stern expression and has gelled blue hair and has heavy pink make-up on, which makes me assume that he is from the Capitol. It's unusual for a Capitol person to visit our district other than our representative. I brush away my confusion though. They all sit on three decorative white chairs at the back of the stage.

The fourth person is the overly enthusiastic Crilla Withemshore, District 7's extravagant representative. She repulses me with her bright blue, curly wig, which stands up high on her head, and disgusting vomit-green dress which I can tell is heavily padded to "enhance her features". I personally think it makes her look like a triangle. She also has swirling golden tattoos all over her arms and face, which adjoin with the heaving blue makeup around her eyes. I follow one swirl which starts close to her chin and fades off near to her eye brow as she and her leopard-print 6 inch heels click as she walks to the front of the stage.

_How lovely._

She clears her throat. "Today is a very big big day!" Crilla's voice echoes through the speakers. "It is the day that we will select the tributes for the 73rd annual Hunger Games!" District 7 applauds and whoops. "But before any of this can happen, a word from your beloved mayor is in order!" She gestures to our serious-looking mayor, who rises and goes to the front of the stage while Crilla clicks off to the back of the stage and occupies his chair, and the audience cheers.

I zone out while Yudric makes his dreary speech about the Dark Days. Suddenly I see him turn around and wander back to his now empty chair, as Crilla practically skips back to her forward position. I don't understand how she can be so happy with the knowledge that she's about to pick the two people to be sent off to slaughter. I don't even understand how she can walk in those heels, let alone skip.

"Thank you Mayor Fulch! Now, the time has come to select one courageous man and one handsomely brave woman to participate in this year's annual Hunger Games!" She says. The crowd bursts out cheering again and I half-heartedly clap.

"As always, ladies first!" She announces.

_Click, click, click._

She now stands over at one of the robust glass bowls, containing the names of every of-age girl in the district. Crilla floats her hand around the rim of the bowl for a second, then plunges deep into the collection, rummaging round a bit. Suddenly, she pulls out a single slip of paper. Smiling triumphantly, she hops back to centre stage and confidently speaks into the microphone.

"Grey Harriet!"

Me.

* * *

My whole body freezes. There's a brief moment when I look around desperately, hoping that Crilla will announce that it was a mistake. But nothing happens.

Payla taps me on the shoulder. "You need to go up, Grey." I look at her worriedly, but she just gives me a sad smile and parts away, leaving me with a clear path up to the stage.

I can feel all eyes on me as I walk. I can hear my mother choking out my name repetitively through her waves of tears. Many in the crowd display looks of pity, but there's the occasional smile or two as people silently celebrate their safety. There are some faces that I recognise from school, and I notice that their faces slowly mould from relieved to sympathetic as they catch my gaze. Everyone's cheering and clapping like always.

As I walk up the steps to the stage I try not to look at Crilla, who's bright and cheery smile now appears to me as vicious and predator-like, the way a murderer would smile as they catch their victim who was so close to escape. I mournfully wait on the stage while Crilla begins the painstaking process of picking the male tribute.

I really regret not having a wash now. My nose crinkles up when I realise I must actually stink.

My eyes are flicking nervously through the crowd, searching desperately for Ruce. As I find him, I notice that the look on his face has change from completely blank to devastated, which is strange considering I've never seen him show any sign of emotion before. Though given the circumstances, I guess he has reason to. He looks at me and wipes a single tear from his eye. I look away before the floodgates in my eyes manage to open.

"Mitchell Presk!" Crilla calls and excitedly jumps up and down when a boy with an increasingly pale face slowly emerges from the "**12**" section, looking as sick as I feel. Before he even touches the stage, a boy from "**18**" manages to forcefully writhe his way out of the crowd.

"Mitch!" The boy yells. "Stop! No! I volunteer!" He clears his throat in an attempt to hold back his tears. "I volunteer as tribute." He repeats. Mitchell runs down and hugs the older boy, crying as he does so.

"No! You can't go! I won't let them take you!" Mitchell is yelling. The older boy who I'm assuming is his brother, bends down and squeezes his still-yelling sibling. I see the older boy say something to him before a group of peacekeepers take a screaming Mitchell away to their parents. The new tribute holds his head up and walks strongly, and has made his way up onto the stage. A beaming Crilla starts talking again.

"Well wasn't that a dramatic turn of events! What's your name, dear?" She says.

"Rick. Rick Presk." He says with all the calmness he can muster.

"What a charming name!" Crilla says. "I bet my buttons that was your brother, yes?"

"Yes." He chokes out.

"Oh how touching! Come now you two, shake hands!" We do as instructed and I give him a weak, shaky smile which is meant to be reassuring. I don't think it looks very convincing.

"And there you have it! This year's Hunger Games tributes, Grey Harriet and Rick Presk!" She says proudly, and ushers us into the towering Justice Building.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Okay so I know its barely been a day since I posted the first chapter but I got really impatient, so here's Chapter 2! I hope everyone's enjoying the story so far, and I'd just like to add in a big big thank you to my first reviewer EVER! I've done a response at the end of the chapter so please have a look at that :) I know the story isn't as good as it should be, but writing it made me happy so tadah! HAPPY READING AND PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

We wait in separate rooms for our family and friends to come in and say room that I'm in is larger than our whole house, but it's also extremely bland and boring, with pure white walls and pale carpet with a couch and table holding a small box of tissues as the only items of furniture. I sit on the couch and wait for the parade of tears that I know will overcome me soon. Most likely in public where I don't want them to be seen.

Suddenly the door opens and my brothers and mother burst in.

"You have five minutes." A peacekeeper says firmly, before shutting the door and leaving us alone. I immediately run over and hug them all, tears flooding down my face.

"You can do this, Grey. I know you can. You know how to handle an axe and you're smart. That could help you." Tore says and I choke, but nod frantically in response.

"Get in, do what you need to and get out." Ruce says firmly. I burst out with another wave of tears and hug my brothers tightly. My mother comes over to me.

"You have to come back to me baby girl. Promise me you'll try your hardest." She coughs back her emotions before pulling me into a crushing hug.

"I promise. I promise I'll try."

I hug them again, wiping away my tears. My brothers and mother do the same.

"Your time is up." The peacekeeper says strongly at the door.

I hug them even tighter before we're pried apart.

"We love you, Grey!" My mother cries before the door slams in my face. I crumple to the floor and cry, expecting there to be no other visitors. However, Payla comes in and see's me on the floor wailing. I'm surprised because I didn't think we were that close. She pulls me up and over to one of the sofas.

"I brought you something." She says with a sad smile. She opens up her palm and reveals a thin chain bracelet, with a single leaf charm dangling off it.

"Please please wear it for the events. It was my grandmothers. She gave it to me before she died, saying that if I ever got reaped, I should take it away with me so it could remind me of home." She smiles again and chokes a sad laugh.

I splutter. "Thank you."

"Good luck." She says while hugging me before walking out. I examine the delicate present in my hands, familiarising myself with every line on the leaf. Soon enough, a peacekeeper makes his way in.

"Time to go." He states forcefully. I nod and slip the bracelet onto my wrist, twiddling with it as we walk out to the back of the Justice Building. I think I've developed a nervous habit.

Crilla and Rick are waiting for me outside, and we all take seat in the back of the black car that will take us to the train station.

The car ride's short and mostly wordless which suits me and Rick perfectly. However, Crilla's chattering on about all the luxuries we'll get to experience, and how good-looking we both are, but we aren't listening. We both just stare out the window at the mournful faces of District 7 and the streets we know so well.

When we get to the station, Rick gets out slowly, and walks round and opens the car door for me. I'm surprised, because tributes aren't supposed to get along well, considering they're going to be killing each other. Nevertheless, I thank him and we walk behind the glowing Crilla into a huge silver bullet train.

* * *

"You two were _terrible _out there! I'll have to work with you on how to treat the public." Crilla announces as soon as we're out of sight of the cameras.

"You," she points at Rick. "Stop looking so moody, and give the cameras a look at your face instead of glaring at the ground the entire time! And _you!"_ This time she rounds on me.

"Would it kill you to smile? You looked like someone just killed your dog! No one likes a pessimist." Rick and I look at each other in disbelief.

"We'll work on it," he says, not sounding very pleased. I don't blame him. Crilla sighs and rubs her forhead.

"This way." She calls out as she begins walking through the corridor before stopping suddenly and turning to us. "How rude of me, I've forgotten to introduce myself. I'm Crilla Withemshore, but you two already knew that!" She giggles to herself. _Giggles._

I resist the urge to roll my eyes. "Grey." I smile at her, knowing she's trying to be kind. Not that it works.

"Rick Presk." Rick says, finding her egotism funny instead of annoying like I do.

"Oh yes, how could forget you?!" Crilla exclaims cheerfully. Rick frowns slightly

When we get inside our compartment, Rick and I gasp. The whole room's green, with swirling green wallpaper and a darker green carpet. Glowing crystal chandeliers hang from the brown ceiling, all with miniature red jewels hanging from the arms. Down one end of the room, there is a massive glass dining table, with dishes of colourful food covering every inch of it. Down the other end of the room, there are three white leather sofas, which all look incredibly comfortable, with a wooden coffee table positioned in the middle. A great flat screen television on the wall above the table shows an interview between Caesar Flickerman and Claudius Templesmith, who are both television presenters. They're conversing about this years "bunch of tributes!" I look around a bit and notice a few avoxes serving a woman already seated at the table.

"Now we eat! I'm not sure about you two but I'm starved!" Crilla says as she walks in, her giant heels slapping against the floor, calling the attention of the already seated woman. I recognise her from the Hunger Games a couple of years ago.

"This is your mentor, Johanna!" she gestures to the woman.

"My my, aren't you both quite the lookers." I blush, but Rick remains firm faced when she speaks again. "Not that that will do any good. You both seemed pathetic at the reapings. Are either of you good with weapons? Oh don't bother answering; I can already guess the answer." It's been a few minutes and already I don't like her.

I look at her large dark brown eyes which convey her as innocent. She's far from it. Her short brown hair is naturally wavy and she's every bit beautiful and gorgeous, with high cheek bones and a well built physique that still is feminine.

Crilla glares at Johanna. She doesn't look too bothered, and slowly gets up and looks Rick up and down, then does the same to me. She plonks herself down in the arm chair next to Crilla. She nods to us and we both sit down. I fiddle with a strand of my hair while we talk.

"Well aren't you going to introduce yourselves?" Johanna says spitefully.

I look to Rick for him to introduce himself first. He smiles at me.

"Rick. Rick Presk." He says confidently and Johanna nods.

"Grey Harriet." I say for the second time, a bit more shakily. She laughs at me and I feel myself blushing.

"Ages?"

"We're both seventeen." He says strongly.

"Do you work in the forest, Rick?" She says, picking her nails.

"No."

She laughs, but he looks determined to impress her. "I work in the mills. I'm strong and lift timber every day. I'm moderately clever and I know plants, too." Johanna pauses for a while.

"Strength is good, but you won't go far unless you're exceptional with a weapon, sweetheart." She spits out. Rick opens his mouth to speak but shuts it soon after.

"How about you, sunshine?" She asks, turning her attention to me.

"Yeah." I tilt my head up. "I started work in the woods at eleven."

"Alongside school?" I nod.

"What did you do?"

"Cut down trees, check them for diseases, help move them back to the mill trucks, stuff like that." Johanna cocks her head to the side.

"Are you good with axes and hammers, then?" She asks expectantly.

"I'm alright." I shrug. Johanna smirks at me.

"Well you both seem pretty hopeless, though not _completely_ lost cases." Rick throws a glance my way when Johanna speaks, and I smile supportively at him.

"Oh Johanna, you're so pessimistic!" Crilla chuckles to herself. "I'm sure you two are great! Now then," Crilla begins while placing herself quietly on a tub seat opposite me."I think we should start with what angles we want you to be perceived as. As we know Johanna is a master of deception," She gestures to our mentor, "and I was thinking to maybe go down the same sort of line this year."

Johanna lied when she was in the Games. She made herself look weak and fragile, and turned everything on its head when she proved herself to be a fierce contender. That's how she won and therefore I don't trust her. She sneers in a _completely_ modest way. "Go on."

"Well, I was thinking of creating an impression, for sponsors. We make them seem weak and vulnerable, but they come out with the upper hand, yes?"

"Yeah but," Johanna gestures to us, "look at them. They're not 'upper hand' material. Besides, who'll be confident after being dressed up in a tree suit for the opening ceremony?"

Crilla is silenced for a few seconds as she gathers her thoughts. Rick's clenching his fists and I'm nervously fiddling with my leaf bracelet.

"When we get to the Captiol I'll have a word with Frea. She'll have to change it this year! We _need_ a victor and attitude is everything! Positive outfits makes for positive people and all that jazz!" She says with her usual exuberance.

Johanna snorts. "She won't listen. She's more stubborn than me."

Crilla's head twitches uncomfortably and she frowns before wandering back down the train.

There is nothing but silence again. I completely agree with what Crilla said though, I'd rather not wear a tree suit. And if I didn't wear a tree suit then I'd probably be less humiliated and more able to just drive myself forward in the arena. Then suddenly I pipe up with a completely irrelevant question. "How about we talk tactics for alliances and training?"

"You're asking me this _now_?" She laughs at me and I blush.

"We were talking about angles before; what's the difference? We want to be ready. We want to win." Rick joins in.

Johanna leans in close to us. "Everyone wants to win, cupcakes. But only one does." There's a pause before I stand up angrily and leave the room, kicking the table as I exit.

**So that was the second chapter... Please review and tell me your opinion because I actually have no idea as to what people think of it! Again, a big thanks so ****_Insert a Catchy Penname Here_**** for giving me my first review :) In response- Thank you so much! The review you gave me was like a breath of fresh air, and it made me realise how similar my story is to the book and movie. I read through what I've got so far and it makes me want to tear my eyes out of their sockets and shove them down the drain. I'll try to stay away from making the plot points too similar, but it is hard. I would rewrite this chapter and the previous one but I'm just so caught up with the rest of the story that I don't think I'd be able to manage! Chapter 3 should be a lot easier because she's away from District 7 and her family, so I can try to make it more unique. I'm so glad you like it though:)** **REVIEW EVERYBODY PLEASE xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there :) This is Chapter 3, so let me know what you think! I tried making everything more unique, but I need people to tell me whether it worked or not, so REVIEW! xx**

**Oh and sorry if it's terrible. We've been having heaps of earthquakes recently and they scare the crap out of me so I'm not really in the right mindset but oh well :)**

After about ten minutes of walking up and down the hallway, I give up and decide to go back to our compartment. When I enter, I see Rick and Johanna sitting at the glass dining table wordlessly, both eating some sort of lumpy red soup that makes me want to gag. I walk over to the huge white sofas and it's only when I reach them that I notice Crilla staring at the television.

"Oh, Grey!" She exclaims in surprise when I sit down next to her. "We were just wondering where you were! Weren't we, Johanna?" I hear my mentor snort in response. Crilla just keeps smiling though, her grin stretching from one swirling ear to the other. "They're about to play a recap of the reapings so far! Would you care to watch with us, you two?" She glances over at Rick and Johanna again, and Rick nods and pushes himself up before coming and placing himself next to me and smiling kindly. "Where did you go?" I shrug slightly, and everyone turns their attention to the glowing TV.

Claudius Templesmith and Caesar Flickerman are sitting behind a desk, and seem to be presenting some sort of talk show about the games. The screen behind the two presenters suddenly comes to life, showing the video of the District 1 reaping. Everyone falls silent and I hear Johanna huff and come over to join us.

Tayla, a pale faced girl with short brown hair volunteers readily, before stepping up onto the stage. She looks young; I think she stepped out of the **"15"** section. When it comes to the boys turn to be reaped, there's another volunteer who goes by the name of Marvel, and I snort out a laugh when I notice he's wearing a bow tie. He's the tallest in his section, and his sandy brown hair, amazing green eyes and tanned skin make him handsome. He smirks evilly before sauntering up to join Tayla.

Rick notices my open mouth before I do and laughs, nudging me playfully. I shut it quickly and blush, just adding to his laughter. I allow myself a quick look at him while he's still laughing. His pale skin, deep blue eyes and short, dark hair form into a calm smile as his chuckling wears off. I quickly turn my head back to the TV, worried he'll notice me staring if I look any longer.

The presentation then skips to District 2. A dark-skinned 18 year old girl with long black hair called Reika volunteers with an evil smirk on her face before the escort even calls out a name. She's absolutely stunning, and will get lots of sponsors in the games. Not that she'll need them of course. A short, sniggering, blonde boy with the name of Jasper and a skin tone the colour of oranges then volunteers, proudly strutting his way up onto the stage.

Crilla begins to blab on about her new dresses and wigs, and in a way I'm glad. It means I don't have to listen to Claudius and Caesar deciding on who they're betting on to be this years victor.

District 3 reaps a brother and a sister, who both break down crying. Two volunteers from District 4 named Sofia and Crellis refuse to shake hands, and no others volunteer for the rest of the reapings until District 7 comes along. I stare at the screen, reliving the moment that I was picked. "Grey Harriet!" I hear for the second time, and the words float around in my head like ghosts. I want to scream and cry and collapse like I did after seeing my family for the last time, but instead I take to fiddling with and staring at the bracelet Payla gave me, letting all my anger and sadness flow into the tiny indents of the leaf. I force my eyes back to the screen and see that my usually tanned face is ashen and white. The paler, sicker version of me makes her way up onto the stage, and the action is soon followed by Rick volunteering for his brother. Rick chokes back his tears so quietly that I don't think anyone else notices, but I do.

Districts 8 and 9 fly by uneventfully, and my mind's blank for the most recent reaping of District 10. The train's stopping at 10 now, picking up the unlucky boy and girl who were chosen. Hugh and Pia were there names, and both had curly blonde hair and dark eyes.

After some time, Crilla's gone off to talk to some of the other representatives and Johanna decided to eat the rest of her food in her room away from us, so it's just me and Rick watching Caesar talk to Consus Magdalene, the Head Gamemaker this year.

"_So, Consus, would you care to give us any clues as to the arena this year?" Caesar raises his dark red eyebrows at his guest and winks._

"Grey?" Rick asks.

"Yeah?" I turn around to face him.

_"Well I guess I could share one detail." Consus leans in close before continuing._

"Aren't you nervous?"

_"These games will be like nothing Panem has ever seen before."_

"Yeah. I guess I am." I say truthfully and shrug.

"Me too." He looks away and chuckles. "You know, if we decide to make alliances... will you be in mine?" I laugh lightly before accepting his offer. He smiles sweetly at me, and I'm glad he asked me if I would join him in a possible alliance. Crilla hops into the room and flicks a jam tart into her mouth.

"I'm up to bet you two darlings would like to see your rooms!" She swallows hard and giggles before gesturing towards the door wildly. "Well come on! No dilly-dallying!" We stand slowly and Rick leads me out. Crilla soon follows and starts chattering excitedly and leading us down the corridor.

* * *

My room has a beautiful deep blue carpet and clean, pale blue walls that remind me of the sky in the early morning I saw before going to the woods back home. There's a set of arm chairs in one corner which are blue with black leather pillows, while the bed has a big black headboard and glistening navy sheets. I see a door other than the one I walked in through, and when I go to open it I find a beautiful white marble bathroom with a shower, a bath, a sink, and a very square toilet.

I decide to have a shower before dinner, but it takes me a few minutes to work out what all the buttons do, and even then I'm scolded by boiling hot water. We have warm showers back home but they are _nothing_ compared to this. One thing we don't have at home though is fluffy soft towels. I spend half an hour walking around in one in my room whilst working out where everything is and how to work the various appliances. At one point I place my hand on a big black panel on the wall in the bathroom only to be greeted with a short electric shock that dries my hair in less than a second, leaving it soft, dry and straight as usual. Eventually I get sick of floating around in my towel so I slip my reaping dress back on. I smile when I look in the mirror, feeling somewhat fresher and more determined than before.

I drag my long straight hair back into a messy fish tail plait and pull it over my shoulder gently. I give myself a quick look over in the mirror and groan when I notice a big brown stain on my dress. Suddenly the door flings open and I whirl around, my plait smacking my cheek as I do so.

"Greeey!" Crilla calls out in a sing-song voice. "Dinner will be served in ten minutes!" She smiles widely at me before noticing that I'm still in my reaping dress, and then her expression turns to a look of disappointment. "Aren't you going to wear something nicer?" When I frown slightly she jolts to life and impossibly jumps on the spot.

"Oh, but there are so many other lovely clothes to choose from!" She skips over to the black drawers and rummages through a bundle of dresses, pulling out one of the most hideous things I have ever seen. It's frilly and pink and tiny. "My my Grey, you would look positively STUNNING in this!" She exclaims. I shake my head and scrunch up my nose.

"Why won't you wear it?" She looks offended and sniffs a little.

"I miss my family. I... I just feel as though they're with me when I wear this." As I say it, I snigger to myself at how cheesy it is.

Nevertheless, Crilla gives me a sad smile. In some way, what I've said has made her warm to me a bit. "I'd better go tell Rick about dinner." And then she's back out of my door, and I force myself to go back to the compartment.

Johanna's already positioned herself back at the dining table, which is set for four people, and is eating some bright pink wobbly cubes. I decide to wait until Rick and Crilla come through until I sit down, so instead I go and stand by the window, fiddling with my leaf bracelet.

After a while, Rick comes in and smiles at me. I smile back as he goes to sit next to Johanna, and I place myself opposite him as a gleeful Crilla skips in and plops down on the blue velvet seat.

Crilla doesn't eat much, yet Johanna manages to cram stacks of food down her throat. I'm a bit surprised considering she's so tiny. I don't think Rick's very hungry; he just pushes the food around his plate, but I'm starving. We have a huge roast dinner and wonderfully rich chocolate puddings, and I feel overindulged by the time we finish up. I make small talk with Rick for a while about his family and friends, and I learn he has Mitchell and a baby sister called Lily who was born a couple of months ago as siblings, and that his parents divorced and his father left, so it's just the four of them. In return I tell him about my mother and Ruce and Tore and I even mention Payla. I'm in the middle of explaining Tore's job when I yawn loudly, realising how tired I am. I make my excuses and drift lazily through to my room.

I watch Capitol TV in my room, and they're replaying the reapings for the second time, now adding 11 and 12 into the mix. I wrap myself up in a woollen blanket and prop myself up against the wall, and I hear Claudius Templesmith comment that the Careers this year look like"...the best contenders we have ever seen!" and that's enough for me to snap. I just want to jump out of the train's window but it won't open wider than an inch. I curse as the tears start rolling down my cheeks,

After a while my eyes are red and puffy and my nose is as blocked as ever, but by now I've toned the crying down to just a sniffle and I reposition myself on the bed. The presenters have changed their attention to me and Rick, and my ears prick up immediately.

"What are your thoughts on this _Grey Harriet _then, Caesar?" Claudius inquires. My head immediately flashes back to the TV from the window. I didn't hear this earlier because of Crilla's constant chattering on how she should have worn a different dress.

"I'm not sure yet, Claudius. She's very pretty though I must say! That could potentially get her sponsors!" I scoff as Claudius nods in agreement. "Now Rick Presk." Caesar elongates the name. "He seems very brave. The way he volunteered to save his little brother, well, it made my heart stop."

"Oh, me too, Caesar. Me too." He pauses and the camera shows me and Rick weakly shaking hands before being ushered into the Justice Building.

I turn the TV off and throw the remote at a wall. I can bet that right now my mother and brothers are sitting together silently, inwardly torn apart. I'm my mother's baby, her only daughter. I really wish I'd told them not to watch it. I don't want them to see me die a torturous, painful death. I begin to cry, but as soon as the first tear rolls down my cheek I brush it away, and manage to put on a pale blue nightdress and wrap myself up in my duvet and go to sleep.

However my sleep is constantly disturbed by nightmares. The Careers have torn me apart, teased me and mutilated me a total of eight times during the night. Each time I wake up and cry, wanting my mother to hobble through and tell me everything will be alright, but she never comes. Instead the only company I have is the darkness.

**And yeah! I hope everyone enjoyed it but either way please please review and give me tips or anything really! I'M PROBABLY GOING TO MAKE GREY MEET MARVEL NEXT CHAPTER AAAAAH! So excited! REVIEW.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So this chapter was really difficult to write... The remake center and chariot rides are next so I'm pumped!**

**I had such a hard time incorporating Marvel in because he's such an undescribed character, so I basically just cut him short. ANYWAY I'd love it if whoever reads the story reviews, because I ****NEED**** reviews! If you've read it them tell some other people about it too if you want :) I'd love people to PM me or review and just tell me their thoughts so yeah. HAPPY READING! xxx**

The sun is starting to rise, so I half-heartedly get up and comb out my hair, wincing as it pulls out the knots. Apart from the lumps, It feels incredibly smooth because of the shower last night so after a quick decision, I leave it down. Pulling it forwards and feeling it tumble down my chest, I plonk myself on the end of the bed and fiddle with a strand. A sudden chill runs down the core of my spine as I realise how cold it is, and notice that my window has been open the whole night. I close it quickly, and then get changed into a pair of black spandex capris and a plain grey top. When my teeth are brushed and my face looks manageable I leave my room and head to the dining car. A excitable Crilla and a tired Rick are both seated at the table helping themselves to breakfast.

"There you are, Grey! We were beginning to think that you'd gone and done something horrendous like jump off the train!" Crilla exclaims before giggling, and I wonder how many times tributes have actually tried to kill themselves, because it's bound to have happened before.

"It's alright." I turn and smile sweetly at her. "I just slept in." I say as I take in Crilla's outfit. She's wearing an orange wig which is curled under her chin, a mustard yellow dress with a low neckline (which doesn't leave much to the imagination) and huge white heels which are even larger than the previous day's footwear. The swirling marks from yesterday are still noticeable, though she's changed them to a green-gold colour.

"Do you want breakfast?" She asks while summoning an Avox. I take the seat opposite Crilla, next to Rick, and a waiter with short red hair and hollow cheeks comes along and takes our order. Rick chooses the same as me; toast and jam.

"Oh, that wretched Johanna still isn't here. She's never on time, that girl!" I nod absent-mindedly while she hops out of her seat to go fetch our mentor.

I butter all of the slices before I smother them in some kind of jam. It isn't like the strawberry jam we get at home, and I take a huge bite of a piece of toast, enjoying the new flavour. Rick looks up at me and snorts.

"What?" I say, smiling at him.

"You've got a little smudge of jam on your face." He laughs. My face turns from slightly playful to dead serious in a second and I desperately claw at the sticky lump, until I'm sure it's gone.

We continue eating our toast, and I occasionally glimpse up at my District partner only to see his deep brown eyes focused fully on my blue ones. I cock my head slightly and he hesitantly opens his mouth to say something when Crilla bursts in.

"We'll be arriving in the Captiol in _one hour_!" She jumps up and down while clapping her hands. "Aren't you excited?! Of course you are! Eeeek!" She squeals and claps even more. Rick and I just stare at her with stony expressions and she sighs. "Sweethearts, wipe those sour looks of your pretty little faces! It ruins them. Oh, you've already finished your breakfast? Why don't you two just go walkabout for a while? Have a look around the train. Indulge yourself while you still have the chance! Maybe you'll even see some other tributes!" She hops over to us and pulls me up off my seat. I glance at Rick and notice he's already out of the compartment and making his way down the hall. He stops and waits as Crilla shoves me out.

* * *

"Shall we adjourn to the bar carriage, milady?" Rick bows and I laugh.

"I think we shall, kind gentleman." I curtsy, earning a chuckle from him, and I smile just as we reach the bar car.

There are already some people sitting down and as soon as they hear the door open, they swing round and glare at us while we laugh. The orange boy called Jasper from 2, his District partner; the striking dark-skinned girl called Reika and the murderous girl from 1 sit on three bar stools on one side of the room. It takes me a while to notice Marvel standing down the other end of the room talking to the bar tender.

"Well what do we have here, guys? The _puny_ little District 7 tributes." says Jasper evilly, and his orange face adjusts into what I think is supposed to be a smirk. I sneer back at him in spite while Rick speaks as confidently as ever.

"Relax; we're just here for a drink." He says, and we walk over to the empty section of the bar and sit down. A female bartender with flaming, wild red hair and wide eyes stands behind the counter and while Rick's ordering two hot chocolates from her I look around to see the three Careers glaring at us.

"Do you mind?" I say, picking up a square grape from a bowl nearby and chucking it into my mouth.

"You think you're so intimidating." Reika hisses, but regains her composure and smiles menacingly at me.

"Well look at you. You seem to be quite the smartarse," I say, smiling cockily at her and tilting my head. She, Jasper and Tayla all look genuinely shocked that I have the guts to respond so rudely.

"You should watch your tongue, 7. You may not have it very long." Tayla snarls and I feel Rick tense and turn around.

"If you don't mind me interrupting, I personally think that having our tongues cut out would be absolutely horrific, but I recommend you keep that abnormally large nose out of other people's business and use it only for-"He taps his nose with his finger, "-smelling." Tayla's face scrunches up into a look of pure hatred and she swings off her seat and begins storming over to us.

"You better watch your tongue, Seven. When we get in the Arena the first thing I'm doing is ripping it right out of-" She doesn't finish. A hand flies up from next to us to stop her and my eyes follow the arm up to the face of its owner.

"Save it." Marvel says and releases his hand after about five seconds. His green eyes flick between me and Rick. He doesn't look at me for more than a second, but in that short span of time I notice his cheeks flush.

"You shouldn't bother protecting them, Marvel. What difference would it make if we killed them right here?" Jasper spits out from the other side of the bar. I fling my head round to face him and see corners of his mouth twitch up into a blood-thirsty smile and it's all I can do not to cower away. Tayla storms out and Reika rises off her stool.

"We're going, Jasper." She says firmly before gracefully drifting out of the room. Jasper follows her out, leaving me, Marvel and Rick alone. I look up at Marvel from my stool and notice that he's walking to the bar stool next to me; he pulls it out and plonks down. I scowl at him but he looks in the opposite direction.

"We should go." I mutter, and walk out of the bar car without hesitation.

* * *

"Grey!" Rick calls out.

"What?!" My voice rises into a shout when I stop halfway down the corridor. Rick looks scared for a second, but his face calms into a blank look.

"I know. The Careers are horrible, but-"

"They're going to kill us, Rick. Slowly and painfully. They're not going to have mercy and make it quick." My eyes tear up and I rub furiously at them with my palms. "I didn't even tell my family not to watch it. I don't want them to see me die like that."

Before I know what's going on, Ricks arms are around me. My head's nestled into the crook of his neck and the small amount of tears I have are dripping over his collar bones.

"It's going to be okay." He whispers, and there's so much confidence in his tone I can't help but believe him. Even if I am being sent off to my death. I nod against him and he pulls away hastily, smiling at me. "Come on."

He leads me back to the District 7 carriage by the hand and when we get back I take a seat in one of the green tub chairs next to my District partner. We watch as Caesar Flickerman discusses his favourite year of the games and Johanna soon walks in and takes a seat opposite us. She asks a waiter for a black coffee, and in under a minute a strong-smelling steaming mug arrives. Five minutes go by and Johanna relocates to her room. Rick and I talk a bit before Crilla arrives at some point and jumps into the seat Johanna sat in with her usual exuberance.

"So! Today you'll be taken to the Remake Centre! Do you two know what that is?" She speaks slowly with her lips pursed, like one would if they were talking to a two year old that's picked up a box of matches. We shake our heads.

"Basically Frea and Reanne, the main stylists for 7 will get you looking stunning for tonight's opening ceremony!" _We'll be in tree suits, you mean._ "Rick you'll have Reanne, and Grey you'll be with Frea. You'll be preened and polished, plucked and buffed, and the stylists and their prep teams will prepare you for the chariot rides!" I think Rick's still paying attention, but I'm too worried about our tree costumes to think straight.

Maybe Johanna had to wear a tree suit. My mind casts back to her Games, and actually I think she did wear one. I feel sorry for her as she's too beautiful to be wearing something like _that._

"One good thing though," Crilla starts "is that you two are already very nice to look at, and you do know that better looking tributes get sponsors!" I push back the urge to roll my eyes. As soon as she finishes her little speech about the Remake Centre, the Capitol comes into sight. Behind Johanna and Rick is a glistening city that I can't even begin to describe. Since the conversation doesn't involve me now, I stand up and walk towards the window.

I stare at the beauty of it. I've seen the city on TV, but in real life it's stunning. It looks like it's purely just mansions and towering buildings, I observe as the train slows down. As we get closer I notice people walking down streets in their elaborate clothing of all shapes and colours. Once we get into the station, there are people waving at me through the train window. I glance at Rick, who now stands next to me, looking as nervous as I assume I do. I hear a door open, and see Johanna enter with a scowl on her face. Turning back to the window, I smile and wave at the Capitol folk, but I can't ignore fact that they're all just excited about my death.

**So that was Chapter 4... I hope everyone liked it! REVIEW OR PM ME AND TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS PLEASE! I REALLY NEED SOME OPINIONS. GOOD OR BAD! xxx**

**P.S. I'll be doing a spell check soon, just in case :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, here's another chapter! Due to the lack of reviews, except for ****_Insert a Catchy Penname Here_****, I don't know whether you guys like it or not. And it frustrates me to no end. COME ONE! You expect me to believe that you can't take two seconds to tell me what you think about what I wrote?**

**Arrrrrgh, anyway this is an even ****_longer_**** chapter, but read and review (if there's anyone out there doing either of those things) xxx**

* * *

We're one of the first Districts to make it to the Remake Center, and as soon as we step through the front door, we're whisked away to separate rooms and told to wait patiently by some rough peacekeepers.

I sit on some sort of stretcher bed in a warm, white-walled room with pale marble floors, which remind me of my bathroom on the train. I wait as instructed for at least ten minutes, and soon, a pair of extravagant Capitol people burst into my room.

"Well, aren't you gorgeous! My my, your hair is just positively radiant! I can see why your escort likes it! Don't you think so, Harra?" chatters a pale blue-skinned woman with white eyelashes like spiders legs, who's pink hair is piled up on top of her head in a beehive shape.

"Oh yes, I totally agree Alita! Gosh, but look at these LEGS." exclaims Harra in digust. He's a short, robust man with heavy green eye liner and curled orange hair, which looks even more disgusting when contrasted with the brown roots. "Hairy, scratched. My word, so many scars!" He sighs and runs his hand up my leg. I tense immediately but Alita rushes over to me and pats my shoulder once.

"Oh it's okay, darling! We're only here to make you even more perfect! Nothing more!" She giggles and I blush.

I learn that Harra and Alita are my prep team, which means that along with my stylist, they'll prepare me for every event I face before I enter the arena, and after if I make it out. They're both wearing plain blue robes over their incredibly strange outfits. I wear the same one but it's a bit different when you're not wearing anything underneath.

The two of them wax my every inch of me, apply treatments to my skin, cuts and scars, give me fake nails, pluck my eyebrows, and everything else you could possibly do to preen a person. However they're "under strict instruction not to even touch the hair."

When my "transformation" is finally complete, I'm yanked off the stretcher by Harra, who's bobbing up and down excitedly. My prep team rush out of the door and pull me after them by the arm. It's probably the most awkward scenario I've ever had to go through, considering I'm running down a hall with two parrots dragging me after them as they squawk in a paper thin robe with nothing on underneath. After the torturous few seconds spend going down the hall, we finally reach a private room The room has blank metallic walls and a corresponding floor. There's a massive mirror which covers the whole of the wall to my right, and to my left there's a table and two comfortable-looking purple armchairs. Harra and Alita both smile widely at me. "You'll be the most beautiful tribute by FAR!." Alita says. Harra nods in agreement before they're both pulled out of the room by yet another peacekeeper.

* * *

I turn to face the mirror, and I don't see the me I saw this morning. I feel my face, the skins soft and flawless, and seems to be glowing. My hands are smooth and my nails have been shaped squarely and painted a nude colour. My leg hair's gone and by the searing pain in other areas I'm guessing they've all been waxed too. My eyebrows are shaped and slightly darker but look stunning, and my hair hasn't been touched. My legs have somehow been cleared of all the scars and marks and I'm in awe as to how all that ripping, prodding, scraping, plucking, waxing and chaos has led to such a sophisticated result.

I soon hear the door open and I swing round, suddenly incredibly self-conscious about me bare body under the flimsy outfit.

A man who I'm guessing is in his early thirties stands in front of me. He's about my height, with pale skin and light green hair that's pulled back into a dignified pony tail and tied up with a thick black ribbon. He wears a thin layer of green eye liner, which only covers the bottom of his eye.

He smiles at me. "Grey, right?" His voice is cheery and I can't help but like him straight away. I nod with a smile spread across my face.

"I'm Cass." He says kindly.

"Nice to meet you." I smile politely.

He walks over and sits on the edge of my _lovely_ stretcher. I think about what Johanna said earlier about a main stylist called Frea.

"What happened to Frea?" I say randomly.

He laughs. "Frea was fired this morning. Everyone was sick of her disgusting costumes. " He gives me a reassuring smile, as if to say "_you are definitely not going in a tree suit_." I smile thankfully.

"So, tonight's the opening ceremony as you know, and your District is known for lumber. Well, Rick's stylist and I have decided to go with something a little bit different this year. We all think that you're too beautiful and curvy, and Rick's too handsome to be in a dreary tree suit, so we came up with this." He opens his brief case and shows me the plans for my costume.

* * *

Three hours later I'm standing by my chariot, wearing the most beautiful costume.

I'm a tree dryad. A spirit, a nymph, a pixie, and Cass has done the most amazing job of portraying that. I'm wearing a tight pale green jumpsuit, which goes from my upper thighs to my shoulders. The rest of my body has been painted so that the jumpsuit looks like it fades into my skin, and my legs and arms are covered in lush green vines, and Payla's bracelet dangles perfectly from my wrist. My eye makeup is dark and makes my blue eyes look large and beautiful. My lips have been coloured a light nude/pink sort of colour, which looks good with the other colours of my outfit. I look feminine but not slutty, and I love it. My hair has been plaited down my back in a messy fishtail, and is tied together with a simple green vine. My stylist is adding flowers to the braid now. I'm not wearing any shoes, so my feet are freezing, but luckily the chariot ride will only last ten minutes.

Cass finishes adding the flowers and smoothes out a crease in my jumpsuit and wishes me luck. I glance over at Rick who's conversing with his stylist Reanne. He's wearing a similar sort of outfit, but what's a jumpsuit for me is shorts for him.

"Hey." I smile as I drift over to him.

"Hey." He smiles before letting his eyes creep all over my outfit. "You look... amazing." A blush colours my cheeks but as soon as I open my mouth to return the compliment, Reanne, Cass and Crilla are all shoving us over to our leaf-covered chariot.

I hear a voice over the loud speaker announce that in a couple of minutes the first chariot will be out, so Rick steps up onto ours and pulls me up to join him.

"Thanks." I say.

"No problem." He says through a wide grin.

In the short amount of time left before the chariots roll out I decide to get my first real look at all the tributes together. I see Reika and Jasper shoving each other around on their chariot, both wearing gold and white togas with golden bands around their heads. They both wear matching evil smirks

Marvel and his District partner are wearing elaborate, frilly silver and blue cloaks, with headdresses of corresponding coloured feathers that bob around. I laugh and snort loudly and Marvels head flicks round. He glares at me and my hand flies up to my mouth, covering it. His glare fades and though his cheekbones are bright red he throws me an evil grin and crosses his arms over his chest, followed by his head tilting up. I just laugh and look away. My gaze lazily lands on the District 11 tributes. They look scrawny but the girl has muscles like my mother, and I realise that she could really do some damage.

I look down at their outfits and see that they're wearing fruit. Literally. They have huge black morph suits on that leave their heads out, but the suits have oranges, strawberries, pears, lemons, limes, cherries, apples and a wide variety of budding flowers stuck on to them. _Oh dear._

A slight nudge from Rick knocks me back to reality, and he laughs when my head juts round in shock.

"What?" I say.

"Just a head's up, District 1's staring at you." He looks concerned. I look over at Marvel and Taylor and my blue eyes are met by his green eyes. His eyes lazily wander over my dryad body and stop in all the wrong places, but when he notices me looking, he looks away immediately. When his head swishes back, his headdress slips a bit and droops into his eyes. He swears and yells and throws the stupid thing to the ground angrily, insulting his stylist and blowing his lid as she clumsily. tries to position is

Next to me, Rick shakes his head with a scowl plastered across his face. "Careers are so cocky. They have no respect for anyone or any work they do for them." I give him an understanding smile as Claudius Templesmith announces the District 1 chariot. The Capitol roars as Reika and Jasper move out, not smiling or waving at all.

Soon after, Marvel's chariot is rolling out with the two tributes on board, their fluffy cloaks tumbling around behind them and their matching feather headdresses bending backwards. Marvel doesn't wave.

"They look like parrots." I whisper to Rick. We both snort before District 3 is moved out.

It's when District 6 begins to move and our chariot inches closer to the ravenous crowds that I snap out of whatever oblivious phase I've been in, and there's the realisation that the next few minutes are basically me parading round scantily clad, showing off to the Capitol people who are bidding on my death. This situation could potentially decide whether I live or die. Suddenly I freeze, and my heart rate increases and I have to latch onto Rick to steady myself. He looks at me worriedly.

"Hey, it's going to be okay. We can do this." He smiles at me. My breathing slows and I remove my hands from his shoulder, but he grips one tightly though and we hold hands as our chariot lurches out of the doors out for everyone to see.

I wipe away the frown on my face and let my most dazzling smile show. Rick and I are still holding hands, so with my free hand I wave shyly at some of the Capitol folk, and they respond by showering us in flowers and screaming out our names. I catch a glimpse of the pair of us on one of the Capitol streets lining the area. I gasp slightly. We look absolutely amazing. Our suits shimmer gently and we look truly magical. I smile widely and raise my linked hand with Rick in triumph. He looks at me briefly but I just smile and continue waving and blowing kisses at the crowd.

The chariot stops when we reach the square. Rick and I lower our united hands, separate and smile at each other again before President Snow starts dragging on about the "honour of seeing such _radiant_ tributes." I snigger to myself and suddenly become fixated on the floor.

I feel eyes boring into the side of my head, so I curiously look up and bite my lip. Marvel and Taylor are staring at me, but Taylor looks as though she's trying to intimidate me, whereas Marvel just looks interested. Before I can think about what I'm doing I raise my hand to my mouth and blow a kiss at them in spite. I smile and Taylor's glare suddenly increases from slightly intimidating to _I'm going to rip your throat out and shove it inside your eye sockets_ sort of look.

I giggle quietly and look to Marvel who's trying hard to suppress a laugh. I roll my shoulders back proudly, knowing I just embarrassed Taylor in front of the whole of Panem. It's mostly the thought that I got a rise from Marvel that pleases me most though. My family are probably yelling at the screen right now, scolding me for doing something so provoking. The thought of my family without me makes me want to collapse and wail, but instead I just smile widely at Marvel and his snooty partner before turn back to President Snow, who's just finished his dreary speech. Rick yawns and I smile at him again.

Suddenly our transport whirs and rolls forwards, moving us into the Training Centre.

When we arrive at the lift doors, Cass swoops in and pulls me into a tight hug, smudging some of my body paint on his black shirt.

"You were amazing." He breathes.

"Only because of my amazing outfit." I smile politely and his whole face lights up. I see Rick receiving the same sort of treatment from his stylist.

"That was positively_ lovely_, you two." Johanna says venomously while walking past us, muttering. I see Cass shake his head and cross his arms.

"Ignore her, you were great!" He says to us.

"Thank you." Rick happily says as our stylists leave.

Soon enough we're being shoved into the decorative glass lift that will take us up to our floor of the building. Naturally, we're on Floor 7.

Johanna stabs the button as we squish inside the lift. We're packed like sardines, and I repress the urge to huff; I would've thought the Capitol could have easily sorted out a second lift. We're the last people into the lift, but we manage to claim a tiny amount of space between the door and the group behind us. Luckily, most of the tributes and their mentors missed the lift, so there's only probably three Districts worth of tributes and mentors in here.

Unfortunately, they're the wrong districts.

Reika and Jasper stand in the corner silently, both with unimpressed looks equalling that of their mentor. Marvel and Taylor (without their mentor) all entered after we did and since they pressed their button after we pressed ours I know we'll have our whole lift ride together.

The lift dings softly and the doors glide open, revealing the living space for District 2. Everybody shuffles awkwardly while the three people make their way out to their floor, leaving the remaining crowd with more space. I notice Johanna and Rick and standing in one corner having a serious conversation. I step backwards away from the closing doors and make impact with a body. I'm swerve around and apologise, but Marvel just looks at me and takes a step back with his dazzling eyes narrowed.

"Just watch it, Seven." He snarls and looks away from me, crossing his arms. I scowl at him before swerving around to face the elevator doors.

"I could kill you in a second if I wanted to." I hear him mumble, and I lose it. I turn on my heels and stalk over to him, aggressively shoving him against the glass wall by the chest and pinning him against it by the neck.

"You think you're so threatening." I snarl through bared teeth. "But you don't scare me." I hear Taylor snarling at me to back off but I ignore her. "In fact-" I snigger when his cloak brushes against my painted green leg, "-you make me even more confident that I'm going to win. I may be from Seven but I can kill as torturously and as evilly as any Career." My teeth clenched,

He smirks and I see a spark of confidence I haven't seen before.

"Well it's a good thing that I know how to... _defend_ myself, isn't it, sweet cheeks?" He smirks. My arms lose their tension and step away and just stare at him. He lets out a slight chuckle before the lift dings, and he brushes me aside and saunters out onto his floor, with Taylor in tow. She knocks me purposely and I clench my jaw while she swings out of the elevator and throws an angry glance my way.

I look around for a second, a bit disoriented. Johanna's inspecting her nails boredly but Rick's looking at me, laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" I snarl, and Rick stops laughing but still has a goofy smile on his face.

"Nicely done,_ sweet cheeks_." Rick says.

"Shut up." I growl.

"Well that was a charming little conversation wasn't it?" My mentor sighs. "I would wish you luck for the arena, but I don't think even that will help."

My nostrils flare angrily and the heat rises to my cheeks. My fists clench and I dig my fingernails deep into my palms to try and calm down and release this new anger.

The doors fly open and Crilla's standing there with a bottle of champagne.

"Well done, everybody!" She shrieks in excitement, but I shove her out of the way, spilling some champagne also, and storm down the hall into a room with "7F" on the door. I make the quick assumption that it means District Seven Female and enter before slamming and locking the door behind me.

* * *

**And that was number 5. I have less reviews than Chapters and at the moment I'm tearing my face off. I've lost interest in this story so much and the fact that it's just so terrible is making me consider stopping. If anyone wants more chapters then bloody review and ****help a girl out****! xxx**


	6. Authors Note

**Hi guys! I'm really sorry but this story has hit a brick wall and plummeted down into the fiery depths of hell so I'm officially ending it :( So sorry to the people who have been reading it but just a heads up I have a new story which I'm working on that's a Cato/OC fanfiction, so if you're into those then give me a heads up!**

**Thank you so much for reading this :)**

**Eva xxx**

**P.S. I definitely won't give up on my next story, I've been working on it for ages and I think it's got a pretty solid plot so I promise I won't disappoint you again :)**


End file.
